goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy pees on Clementine's grave and gets grounded
Cast Joey as Mikey Blumberg Eric as Mundy TJ Detweiler Dallas as Mort Chalk Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Alan as Mr. Mundy Plot Mundy gets in trouble. Transcript TJ Detweiler was watching TV. TJ: Let's see what's on TV. So TJ turned on the TV, and then he started watching the GNN News. Mort Chalk had an announcement. Mort Chalk: This is Mort Chalk. Big Story News. A boy named Caillou Anderson left the whole entire city in exile after seeing Clementine's dead body and thinking his dad would be mad at him and moved out to the other place. Now everyone's sad about Caillou, and Caillou's gone missing. Will anyone find him or will Caillou return to our city? Anyways, stay tuned because there are more commercials showing up. We will see you after the break. The scene disappeared, and TJ was dismayed. TJ: Oh no! Caillou's missing! I better tell my friends the bad news! At the graveyard, Mundy walked over to Clementine's grave. Mundy: Since Rachel and Penny killed Clementine. I'm going to pee at his grave. Hahahahahahahaha! Then Mundy started to pee at Clementine's grave, and soon he finished doing it. Mundy: Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that, Clementine! I hope no one can revive Clementine! Heh heh heh! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, much to Gelman's horror. They were furious. TJ: Mundy, how dare you pee at Clementine's grave?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that. That's gross! Spinelli: You know peeing at Clementine's grave is very inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! Gretchen: Yeah, you know it's disrespectful! Mikey: And now, her grave is ruined because of you! Gus: That's it, you're in big trouble, Mundy! I'm taking you home to your parents right now! TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen and Mikey, fetch some water buckets to wash Clementine's grave! TJ: Don't worry, Gus! Vince: We'll wash Clementine's grave for you! Gus glared to Mundy. Gus: And after this, you will watch King Bob and his Sceptres at the concert! Come with me now! Gus sent Mundy home. When Mundy got home, Mundy's dad was dismayed. Mr. Mundy: Oh no! Please tell me Conrad caused trouble! Gus: Mundy did cause trouble. He peed at Clementine's grave, and now it's ruined because of him. Now my friends have to wash Clementine's grave because of Mundy. Mr. Mundy was extremely angry. Mr. Mundy: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Conrad, I can't believe you peed at Clementine's grave! You know it's inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, Clementine's grave is ruined because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer and no video games! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Mundy: Silence Gus! I wish I could break your jaw! Mr. Mundy: Excuse me?! You do not EVER threaten guests like that! Now say you're sorry right now! Mundy goes to the basement and takes his father's gun. Mr. Mundy: Why do you have my gun in your hand?! Mundy: Say bye bye! Gus: PUT! THE! GUN! DOWN! Mundy: No! Mundy kills Gus. Mr. Mundy (Kidaroo's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH CONRAD, HOW DARE YOU KILL GUS WITH MY GUN?! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 2 DAYS! (normal voice) Now give me back my gun and go to your room now! Mundy gives his father his gun and heads to his room crying. Mundy (Artist at Sea sound clip): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Mundy for peeing on Clementine's grave. The audio featuring Mundy screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO from the SpongeBob Squarepants Episode Frankendoodle during the scene where the artist breaks his pencil is used as an audio where he runs upstairs to his room. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Mundy deserves